Random Drabbles
by PatientlyWriting
Summary: Random drabbles
1. Chapter 1

"Do you miss Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"When I think of him, yes." Sakura admitted.

"I thought I liked him," Ino told Sakura, "But no. I actually didn't. I didn't even really know him. Did you?"

Sakura looked deep in thought for a few moments before responding, "I likely didn't know him either."

"But you were on the same team."

"We were. But we never really spoke much. I think I fell in love with what I imagined up all in my head," Sakura murmured before continuing resolutely, "This doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on bringing him back though!"

Ino laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think about it?" Chouji asked.

"About?"

"Asking Temari out."

Shikamaru sighed. "What brought this on?"

"She likes you, I'm sure of it. Do you like her?"

"Troublesome."

Chouji laughed while opening up the bag of chips he was holding. "What about Ino?"

"They're both troublesome."

"Are you interested in either of them?"

Shikamaru looked contemplative.

Chouji waited patiently while eating some chips.

Shikamaru finally responded, "I would likely end up with whoever takes initiative first. When someone takes initiative with you, you know that they _really_ like you. I guess, if one of them did, I'd end up taking initiative back despite the fact that taking action can be so troublesome..."

"You don't want to make the first move?" Chouji asked.

"Not unless I have to."

"What if both of them gets snatched away from you?"

"Then I guess neither of them were meant for me in the first place."

"Action is important."

"It is. I guess my answer is I'm not very interested in either of them yet to take action."

Chouji stared a bit before responding, "You know. They'd be devasted to hear that!"

"They aren't very interested in me as well you know... Besides, there are lots of other people out there."


	3. Chapter 3

"Onee-san, what are you doing?" Hinabi asked, peering into her elder sister's room.

Hinata was sitting at her desk writing. She paused, lifted her head up and turned to look at Hinabi, "Oh. I'm just writing a gratefulness list! It helps improve my mood."

"Does it?" Hinabi questioned, her voice filled with curiousity.

"It does." Hinata said with a beaming smile. "Want to write gratefulness lists together? We basically just write about things we appreciate and are thankful for."

Hinabi stepped into her sister's room while saying, "I guess. But why would you do that?"

"Well, besides improving mood, it helps to remember what we have. It's easy to forget what we have since we are constantly bombarded with images of what we don't have."

Hinabi continued to move closer.

"It's like walking into a beautiful home. The first time we enter, we notice how beautiful it is. But the longer we stay in it, we tend to forget how lovely it could be. It's like its loveliness disappeared from our brains or we stopped noticing it somehow. That's why, it's good to remind ourselves of what we like and appreciate because we can strangely forget. We get used to the things we have and forget how much we wouldn't want to lose it or what life would be like without it. I suppose, we end up taking things for granted that way. Attention is strange like that."

Hinabi raised an eyebrow but pulled out the chair next to her sister and sat down.

Hinata pulled out a blank paper and pencil for her.

"Thanks. I guess I'll try it," Hinabi said.

Hinata smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think risks are worth it?" Neji asked.

"They are." Tenten said while practicing her aiming.

"Oh?"

"Well, you can look at Lee. He can't use chakra. He took the risk to become a ninja anyways. If you asked him, he'd say the risk was worth it."

"I don't think it's worth it." Neji said.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"Because it's risky."

"Risky?" Tenten said flabbergasted. "Everything in life is risky!"

Neji looked taken back.

Tenten continued with momentum, "There are no guarantees in life! We're ninja and we could die any second-

Neji kissed her then stepped back.

Tenten froze. And stared.

"I like you, Tenten." Neji said. "I've liked you for a long time but if you don't feel the same way... I hope we can put what happened less than a second ago behind us."

"..."

Neji looked uncomfortable with Tenten's silence as he continued, "It would be better if things don't become awkward between us but I can ask for a team change if it makes things easier."

"I like you too." Tenten quietly said as a slight blush formed on her face, "I just didn't think you'd ever feel the same way about me... Actually, I thought you were asexual."

Neji looked shocked before a large smile uncharacteristically covered his face and he pulled Tenten into a hug.


End file.
